


Temptation

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [82]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Temptation, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: He struggled to resist temptation.





	Temptation

* * *

He could feel her watching him.

Her sweet aroma was enticing, making it more difficult to concentrate on the dossier in front of him.

“Give in to temptation, James,” Olivia whispered seductively sending shivers down his spine. “You know you want to.”

Finally giving in, he tossed away the dossier and looked up at Olivia; seeing her eyes twinkling in amusement, as he let her feed him the remainder of the cake she had been eating.

“You’re a wicked woman.” he groaned watching as Olivia teasingly licked the icing off her fingers.

“I know, but that’s why you love me.”

 


End file.
